El Solitario
by Ruker Malus
Summary: Pequeño One-shot sobre el joven Kensou y la ídol Pop Athena Asamiya... espero les guste :D


**Punto de vista:**

_Hola a todos los que estén leyendo esto, tenía esta idea desde hace mucho tiempo pero no encontraba a quien ambientarlo, no podía ser a Terry y Mary por que lo cursi no es el estilo de él, tampoco de Andy y Mai por que Andy es más patético que ningún otro, ni de Kyo y Yuki por que ellos ya son novios desconocidamente y no creo que pasaran por esto, una buena idea era la de K' y Kula pero recordé que K' no es tan romántico como es en verdad y quería que fuera lo más realista esto así quizás optaba por la anterior, ni en mundo retorcido actuarían así ni Iori ni Leona ellos son más de acción y Gore. Las parejas se me agotaban así que se me ocurrió una pareja que no es pareja pareja pero que andan por esos rumbos de cursilerias y amor joven y quién más perfecto que estos 2, me pareció genial y lo único que hice fue ambientarlos a la historia que espero que sea de su agrado... _

* * *

La tarde trascurría fresca y hermosa, iluminada por los últimos rayos de sol que se asomaban por el alba distante y majestuosa para dar comienzo a la hermosa noche en la ciudad de South Town. El joven y tímido Sie Kensou estaba sentado en su cama reflexionando lo que había hecho no hace mucho tiempo, los nervios que había experimentado y esa sensación que sintió al confesarle sus sentimientos a nada nadie más y nadie menos que a la ídol Pop Athena Asamiya… eso sin duda era la mejor experiencia de su vida, y no era para menos pues la dulce joven había irrumpido en su vida no hace mucho, o tal vez él había irrumpido en la vida de ella.

-Como puedo ser tan tonto, ella jamás se fijaría en mí, tal vez ya no quiera hablarme- pensó metódicamente Kensou mientras jugueteaba con su propios dedos

**ºº Flashback ºº**

-Vamos Sie dile, anda que esta es tu gran oportunidad- le insistió su gran amigo casi hermano Bao mientras que Sie se sonrojaba mucho y se daba la vuelta nervioso

-Vamos chico yo sé que tu puedes, anda dile- agregó su maestro Chin que se encontraba con ellos

-No que tanto querías hacer esto y ahora que no te dé miedo- exclamó la joven Yuki al lado de su novio Kyo Kusanagi él cual sonreía al ver al jove tan nervioso

-Es que, no sé, me da mucha pena y pues… ella es tan hermosa, con ese cabello largo y morado que me vuelven loco, haaa… ella es mucha mujer para mí- dijo el joven con una tez de voz triste y melancólica- jamás me hará caso- volvió a decir Kensou frustrado y triste por no poder dar a conocer sus sentimientos a la hermosa ídol Pop

-No digas esas cosas, yo sé que tu puedes hacerlo amiguito, solo creé en ti- dijo una voz proveniente de entre una puerta que se asomaba a su derecha… Terry Bogard

-Es que, ¿Cómo decirle a mi amor platónico que me gusta?- decía Kensou con una voz hueca y sin alegría

-Guaaa… no estés triste, mejor ve allá y dile lo que sientes por ella, solo no le digas que la amas pues recuerda que ese tonto de Jhun la lastimó mucho, así que díselo con delicadeza- agregó el rubio enigmáticamente que abrazaba a su novia Mary Ryan

-Vamos Sie yo sé que tu puedes- dijo Mary para darle ánimos al joven

Sentada en una banca estaba Athena mirando el hermoso cielo mientras meditaba en lo que haía sucedido en su relación con Jhun, no recordaba ni como logró hacerla su novia… peor lo que si sabía era que la había lastimado mucho, la había engañado y había jugado con su corazón

-Fui una tonta, ¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta?- exclamó para sí misma la linda joven de cabello morado mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos triste

-Hola Athe, ¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó nervioso Sie sacándola se su pensamientos

-Claro Kensou… ¿Cómo estás? , ¿Qué me cuentas? – dijo Athena mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa combinados con su color de ojos

-Emmmm jeje pus nada en especial es solo que, hay una chica que me gusta muchísimo y no sé como decírselo- dijo nervioso y sonrojado el joven mientras la miraba y escuchaba reír dulcemente

-Wuuuu eaaa Kensou, valla mira nada más ¿Quién es esa chica?, vamos dime- insistió Athena mientras reía de una manera tan dulce pero a la vez graciosa que hacía que Kensou se sonrojara más

-Pues, es una chica muy bonita y alegre, es la más hermosa de todo South Town y de todo Japón, además tiene un gran corazón y una hermosa personalidad- exclamó él preso de los nervios al estar en frente de la ídol

-Sie la describes como la mujer perfecta, venga dime de quien se trata, dime, dime, dime quien es- insistió aún más Athena mostrando esa sonrisa única con la que Sie soñaba tanto

-Bueno si quieres, es… es… - tartamudeó un poco mientras se sonrojaba muchísimo, más de lo común

-Aja… si… vamos dime- sonrió ampliamente ella acercándose para escuchar mejor

-Eres tú- dijo al fin el joven mientras veía como la ídol se sonrojaba mucho y lo miraba fijamente

**ºº Fin del Flashback ºº **

Habían transcurrido aproximadamente 4 meses desde que Sie se le confesó a Athena, meses en los cuales a partir de esa confesión se enlazaron más sentimentalmente, salía de vez en cuando a pasear por la gran ciudad, a veces solo a ver el atardecer y otras veces mucho más románticas, salían al cine y a cenar. Es cierto habían tenido problemas con los cuales la ídol y el joven llegaban a lágrimas, lágrimas que venían de lo más profundo de su corazón, pero la mayoría de los momentos fueron felices y dignos de recordar… ahí se encontraban pues recostados viendo las nubes como solían hacerlo algunas veces

-Hoy Jhun me buscó y me cantó una canción- mencionó Athena

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó algo celoso Sie

-Pues me rogó que volviera con él, que se sentía fatal y cosas así- sonrió un poco la joven mientras miraba el atardecer

-Mmm ya, lo voy a matar por jugar con tu corazón- agregó él un poco celoso pro que Jhun a pesar de haber jugado con el corazón de ella, regresaba a molestar

-Jaja no Sie déjalo así, mi indiferencia es lo que más le duele- sonrió la hermosa cantante dedicándole una sonrisa cálida y afectuosa- además… la mandé a volar, ni loca vuelvo a ser su novia- volvió a sonreír mirando al horizonte

-"Es tan hermosa… jamás será mi novia, es muy hermosa para mí"- pensaba Sie

De hecho, cada vez que platicaba con ella ese pensamiento siempre irrumpía su mente, era como si inconscientemente se dejara invadir por ese sentimiento que lo atormentaba día y noche desde que la conoció.

Kensou seguía al pie del alba recordando cada uno de los episodios que habían sucedido durante esos 4 meses, recordaba la vez que le había dicho que era una narcisista, esa vez ambos lloraron amargamente, por alguna extraña razón Athena decía no sentir nada por Kensou… pero la opinión de él le importaba mucho a ella, más que cualquier otra le pudieran dar, recordaba de igual manera una ocasión en la cual terminó el torneo de K.o.F. XIII y Jhun se apareció de repente y quiso volver a conquistar a Athena, Kensou se enojó mucho y terminó peleándose con Jhun, Athena volvió a negar a Jhun y reprendió a Sie por su teatrito, y no era de olvidarse la vez fue por ella a su casa y su padre se encontraba ahí, su madre no se encontraba cosa que era muy rara, para Oliver el padre de Athena era la primera vez que lo veía y su primer encuentro, ese día Athena y Kensou iban a ir a divertirse con sus demás amigos… aunque ella sabía cómo de sobre protector su papá los dejó solo un momento para ir a su habitación por su bolsa y su abrigo.

-Así que… tú eres ese joven que pretende a mi hija- dijo seriamente Oliver Asamiya

-Si así es señor- decía Sie tratando de oírse como si fuera valiente

-Solo te diré una cosa muchacho, mi hija es lo mejor que he hecho además de casarme con su madre, si descubro que le rompiste el corazón como el otro patán de cabello blanco me veré en la necesidad de darte un lección ¿Quedó claro?- amenazó

-Descuide señor, a su hija no le pasará nada- aseguró Sie

-Eso espero, y como sea quedas advertido

Después de ello la joven bajó sonriendo, se despidió de su padre y ambos se fueron a reunirse con sus amigos.

Pero esta vez había sido diferente, Sie había explotado, pero no de enojo, si no de tristeza, esta vez de verdad había lastimado el corazón de la joven Asamiya al llamarla "actriz", Sie por su parte seguía recordando aquel suceso el cual quería remediarlo por cualquier medio, quería que la mujer a la cual amaba estuviera feliz, aunque no fuera con él, con el simple hecho de ver su sonrisa de nuevo era suficiente

-Ella lo vale todo- se dijo a si mismo mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, pero lágrimas de amor

Rápidamente se dirigió a la casa de ella para poder dar solución a su problema, pero desde la entrada de su casa puedo escuchar ese llanto tan amargo y triste que le partía el alma, tragó saliva ruidosamente y tocó la puerta de la casa de la mujer que tanto amaba, Athena se dirigió a la puerta abrazando una almohada para que no se le notara el llanto, era una suerte que su padre no se encontrara en esos momentos

-¿Qué quieres idiota, no te bastó con decirme actriz?- gritó llorando la joven mientras le aventaba su almohada y le azotaba la puerta en la cara, pero Sie logró detenerla con el pie

-Athe, ven vamos a hablar, por favor, déjame curar ese dolor, se que actué estúpidamente pero por favor perdóname- intentaba consolarla pero fue inútil, ella solo le aventaba toda clase de proyectiles improvisados tales como el control de la T.V., otra almohada, un florero que encontró y toda clase de cosas

-¡Vete idiota vete, me lastimaste como ningún otro… idiota!- sollozaba la ídol mientras Sie seguía esquivando sus golpes

Después de un rato cuando se había calmado solo un poco, él se acercó y la abrazó intentando calentar su alma abatida por la herida causada que no llegó a cicatrizar

-Idiota, no te perdonaré nunca – sollozaba Athena mientras sin darse cuenta y con una calidez extraordinaria, se acurrucaba en el pecho del joven que la hacía sentir como una niña que necesitaba que la protegieran, así se sentía en los brazos del joven, protegida y amada… sus brazos le hacían sentir tranquilidad que no conoció en esos 19 años de vida

-Yo… quiero pedirte perdón por haber lastimado tu corazón, pero quiero decirte también que, aunque no estés conmigo, si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy- exclamó mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa, y sin que nadie los interrumpiera la ídol entrelaza sus labios con los de Kensou, en un beso que jamás olvidarán y el cual sería, el primero en muchos más

-Lo… lo siento… es que, necesitaba saber- dijo ella sonrojadisima, volteándose y dándole la espalda para que no viera lo roja que estaba ella

-No me molesta en lo más mínimo, pero ¿Qué necesitabas saber?- preguntó el joven perplejo por lo que había ocurrido, de tantas noches haber soñado con besar esos labios, con hacerlos suyos, por fin había logrado lo que más anhelaba en este mundo: besar a la ídol Pop

-Quería saber, que sentía si te besaba- dijo sonrojada mirándolo

-¿Y qué sentiste?- preguntó con interés Kensou mientras inconscientemente ambos se fueron acercando, suavemente y frágilmente hasta quedar uno muy cerca del otro

-Sentí como un desierto, seco, árido pero a la vez muy cálido- decía Athena posando su mano sobre el pecho de este, ese pecho en el cual se sentía segura y protegida

-Athe, hace mucho tiempo que es invierno en tu corazón, déjame traer el verano que tanto deseas- exclamó Sie al borde de los nervios y la felicidad

Después de muchos meses casi se le hacía realidad lo que tanto había anhelado de un momento a otro, Sie se arrodilló y tomó de la mano a Athena, está a su vez se sonrojó mucho por la manera en como actuaba el joven

-Athena Asamiya… te preguntaré, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo el joven sonrojado y Athena tuvo que cubrir su cara con su extenso y hermoso cabello para que Sie no notara lo muy sonrojada que é la habías puesto

-Yo… amm… por los cielos claro que si- se le lanzó a los brazos y ambos se besaron apasionadamente como no lo habían hecho jamás y como ellos lo habían deseado desde el primer instante en que se conocieron.

**2 MESES DESPUÉS…**

¿Pero por qué tenemos que separarnos si nos amamos tanto?, yo estoy seguro que nuestro amor podrá contra toda barrera que nos ponga tu padre, solo déjame pelear por lo nuestro- bramó Sie Kensou

Él no se quería separar de su ídol, habían sido los 2 mejores meses de toda su vida y él estaba seguro de que quería pasar el resto de su vida con esa hermosa mujer que lo volvía loco y lo estremecía hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo

-En verdad lo siento y quiero que sepas que estos 2 meses también fueron los mejores de mi vida, pero mi padre me dijo que eras tú o la música y no pienses que te estoy cambiando por ella, es solo que no quiero que te hagas daño- intentó refutar tristemente la cantante

Lo cierto era que su padre y madre no le habían dado escoger entre estos 2 si no que aquella vez que Sie la hizo llorar mucho Oliver y Mika hablaron con ella, así que Athena no tuvo más opción que decirles la verdad, el papá de ella se enojó bastante ya que se lo había advertido y le prohibió a su hija volver a estar con ese joven y le advirtió que si lo volvería a ver tomaría medidas drásticas y como Athea aún era de ese tipo de adolescentes que obedecían a papá y mamá no tuvo más que aceptar ello, pero lo triste es que no quería decirle la verdadera razón a su novio así que inventó algo mas retorcido que la verdad. Lo cierto es que estos mese habían sido los mejores para ambos pero la advertencia de su padre le dio miedo no quiso poner en riesgo a Kensou por ello

-Ya déjalo así, mejor luego nos vemos- se retiró levemente el muchacho abriendo la puerta de la casa de Athena justo en el instante en que procedía a retirarse

Pero la ídol lo abrazó por la espalda y este sintió su calor, sus hermosos brazos ordenado su cuello

-No te vayas… yo te necesito- susurró tristemente Athena al oído de su enamorado

-Lo siento, déjame ir… necesito llorar

Se apartó suavemente del brazo de Athena y se fue cantando, caminando y cantando a la noche

-_En mi vida yo nunca he sido feliz, las estrellas me iluminan al revés_\- musitaba el joven mientras derramaba un llanto tan amargo, tan melancólico y triste que la misma noche le regaló la hermosa luz de la luna para poder animar su destrozado corazón

Este se dirigía a una cantina que conocía a la perfección y en donde tenía buenos amigos ahí, le gustaba ver a sus viejos amigos beber cuando estaba triste u reírse de las tonterías y estupideces que hacían cuando estaban ebrios.

-Ojala y tan solo por un momento pudiera olvidarme de ella, tal vez así no estaría sufriendo las 24 horas de mi vida- dijo dirigiéndose a la cantina mientras continuaba cantando- _pues ya pienso si volviera a nacer, heredaba una traición, un gran sufrir_

Seguía cantando como rogándole al viento y a la nada curar el dolor que sentía en el interior de su ahora extinto corazón, al llegar a la cantina el don que atendía lo notó triste y quiso saber la causa mientras le servía un trago

-¿Qué te pasa Kensou?- dijo limpiando con un trapo un tarro un hombre muy tosco y robusto

-He cometido error tras erro, nunca debí decirlo que sentía- contestó con la cabeza baja

-Hummm, penas de amor, está bien- dijo el hombre y se fue a un lado de la barra por un tarro para él mientras Sie seguía cantando al vacío

-_Y es por eso que quisiera hoy ahogarme en licor, para olvidar la traición de una mujer, mientras viva no dejaré de beber, hasta que encuentre hay la dicha en el amor_\- siguió cantando despacio el joven

-Toma, aquí está otra bebida, te prepararé otras pero ya no estés triste, sé lo que pasó y mira te diré algo, una mujer ama más a sus pasiones que a un hombre, créeme, yo lo sé, esa es la ley de la vida- exclamó el tabernero intentando encontentar a su amigo

-Sí, de so me acabo de dar cuenta, creo que al final ella no me amaba tanto como decía- decía el joven entre lágrimas en los ojos y de un sorbo se acabó la bebida, acto seguido el hombre extendió otra bebida y este aceptó

-Mira… cuando una mujer te ama de verdad lucha incansablemente para conservarlo, no que a la primera señal de problemas se te voltea

Kensou escuchó atentamente cada palabra que dijo y siguió cantando

_-¡Voy a escribir en mi diario, que voy vagando por el mundo, hay que dolor tan profundo, vivir triste y solitario, se… que nadie me quiere, solo… con mi pensamiento… así… cualquiera se muere!-_ cantó más tristemente y más melancólico desahogándose en la bebida que portaba-_ si he venido a este mundo es pa' sufrir, no puedo encontrar la dicha en la mujer- _se lamentaba Sie, la mujer que más amaba la había apartado nadie más y nadie menos que Oliver Asamiya… su padre, pero no se había dado aún cuenta de porque, se supone que un padre quiere ver a su hija feliz pero no sbaía como un padre podría actuar así de esa manera

-_Si me besan y me entregan su querer, se me acercan para hacerme un infeliz, vivo tomando por que el trago es pa' los machos, un desamor que me puede causar la muerte, y si el mar se convirtiera en aguardiente, en que me ahoga para morirme borracho_\- cantó el muchacho cada vez más fuerte y bajo los influjos de la bebida se subió a la barra y empezó a bailar y a cantar con el tabernero a su lado

-¡Voy a escribir en mi diario, que voy vagando por el mundo, hay que dolor tan profundo, vivir triste y solitario, se… que nadie me quiere, solo… con mi pensamiento, así… cualquiera se muere- y mientras lo hacía seguía bebiendo el joven Sie, tratando de concentrar un alivio para su alma, algo con lo que pudiera clamar el dolor de haber perdido a la mujer que tanto amó en este mundo, pero ya no había refrigerio para su alma, jamás volverían a estar juntos y era una pena con la que tendría que cargar el resto de su miserable vida

-¡Esta noche Es Mía!- gritó el tabernero extasiado y con el canto de todos los presentes se encendió el ambiente

-¡Licenciado Cantinas!- gritó Kensou y en ese momento recordó que amaba a Athena, que ella lo valía todo y que por ella dejó y dejaría cualquier cosa

De un santiamén Kensou de bajó de la barra y esquivó a sus camaradas que había ahí y se dirigió a toda prisa hasta la casa de Athena, sabiendo que ella es el amor de su vida, sabiendo que solo con ella sería feliz.

* * *

_Bien espero comentarios y puntos de vista que de seguro me ayudarán mucho para mejorar espero recibir al menos una critica nos vemos. _


End file.
